


The Essence of Castiel

by SapphireNEmerald



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireNEmerald/pseuds/SapphireNEmerald
Summary: Dean is experiencing some changes to his body and Castiel explains why...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the shower this morning and this idea popped into my head. Please comment, I live for those! Follow me on Tumblr sapphire-n-emerald.

The vampire nest that they had found held way more vampires than expected. Dean had just chopped off a blond vampire’s head when her mate came barreling through and threw him against a wall. Dean landed on the floor with a thud. Dean got up to see two burly vampires advancing on his brother. Sam had somehow gotten himself backed into a corner with no escape. 

Dean with a rush of adrenaline charged at them. He got one vampire in a choke hold and punched the other’s back with as much strength as he could muster. The sound of spine cracking was loud in the echoing walls of the abandoned building. In the next second, Dean spun the vampire he had on a choke hold and snapped his neck. 

“Are you ok Sammy?” Dean asked.

“How did you do that?” Sam said instead of answering his question. Dean looked up to see Sam panting harshly, gaping at him with wide eyes. “Dean, how did you you manage to crack that vampire’s spine with one punch? And how the fuck did you keep him in a choke hold with one hand? They were 100 years old!” Sam asked incredulously.

Realization dawned on Dean. He had noticed, lately, that he was getting stronger. At first it was very subtle. Being able to take down a monster with fewer punches and healing a little faster. But this was new. 100 year old vampires were no joke. The longer a vampire lives, the stronger it becomes. And so far he had been very careful about keeping this development a secret from both Sam and Cas. 

Dean looked away quickly unable to hold Sam’s accusing gaze. “Dean, this is not the first time I’ve noticed this, you know? Last week, you managed to outrun the werepyres much faster than I could and now this. Tell me what’s going on?” Sam demanded.

Dean let out a startled laugh. Sam had refused to call them werepyres even though Dean had tried his ultimate best and Sam never admitted to Dean being faster than him. “Aha! I managed to make you say werepyre bitch!” 

Despite the serious situation, Sam’s lips quirked up into a smile. No matter what, Dean will always be the same; trying to avoid serious talks with jokes. But in this case it gave Sam some comfort. Whatever is affecting Dean, his personality remains intact. “Jerk.” Sam sighs. “You have to talk about it sooner or later.”

Later when they are driving back to the bunker Dean becomes unexpectedly sombre.

“I actually don’t know why. I was not trying to hide it from you Sam. I just wanted to figure out why before telling you.” Dean says.

“I can help you, you know. We can do research when we get back to the bunker. I found a whole section on physical-attributes altering spells section behind the south staircase...” 

“Research sucks, Sammy.” Dean groans. 

___________________________________________ 

Despite Dean’s grumblings, he is very good at research. Dean tries to avoid it at all costs but Dean is great at cross-referencing, finding patterns and testing hypotheses. But in this case all of it still results in nothing.

They have been at it for hours since getting home from wiping out the vampire nest. 

“Alright, this is not working.” Sam says.

“No shit Sherlock. I’ve read every book here and I am having as much luck as badger in a teapot.” Dean closes the book he was reading with a heavy smack.

“Ok, then. I’ll call Cas and ask him if he knows why this is happening.”

“Dude NO!” Dean immediately protests, a bit too much in Sam’s opinion. “I don’t want to worry him.”

“We have literally no other choice Dean. Cas is a million years old and logically he is the best source of information. Maybe he knows why. Then both of us can rest easy.” 

Damn Sam can be seriously logical when he wants to be. Combined with his puppy dog eyes it was beyond his power to resist. “Fine, we’ll do it in the morning. It’s ass o’clock now.” Dean agrees and tries to ignore Sam’s smug satisfied look.

___________________________________________ 

The next morning both of them are surprised to find Castiel in the bunker’s kitchen drinking coffee.

Dean feels a smile breaking out on his face the instant he sees Cas, morning coffee be damned. Dean still gets a little thrill everytime he sees Cas. The nerdy angel has returned to him with his dishevelled black hair, tan trench coat and cerulean eyes. 

“Hello Dean.” Cas says as he passes the steaming mug of coffee in his hand to Dean. He leans in to capture Dean’s lips in a quick peck fully aware of Sam standing there. Cas wonders if it would be too rude to get Dean back to bed and fuck him this early in the morning. He decided against it. Lucifer is in the bottom of the ocean. So he has the next couple of days free to fuck Dean into the mattress.

“I thought you weren’t coming back for a while yet.” Sam’s voice bring him out of his fantasy.

“Yes but I wanted to drop in for a couple of days to check up on you both.” Cas replies. In truth, Cas had missed both of them very much and had gotten lonely. 

“That’s good because we wanted to ask you something. Dean tell him.” At this, Dean’s head suddenly whips up and he glares at Sam. 

“What happened? Dean are you alright?” Concern colours Castiel’s voice.

“It’s nothing Cas. I’ve just noticed that I have been getting stronger and faster for the past couple of months. Maybe healing quicker too.” Dean said still glaring at Sam.

“And on our last hunt, he took down two really old vampires with his bare hands. And we were wondering if you had any idea why.” Sam continued, ignoring Dean completely, the little tattletale. 

Cas looked at Dean, his gaze even more intense than usual. Dean felt like Cas was peeling him layer by layer and he felt a low tingling of arousal stir within him. Dean cleared his throat and turned slightly towards the kitchen counter to hide his erection.

“Interesting. It seems that my essence has seeped into your being, resulting in some enhanced abilities.” Cas says. 

“What do you mean?” Sam asks confused. Dean just stares at them both not liking the direction this conversation has taken.

Cas cocked his head and answers “Since this vessel is exclusively my own with no human soul cohabiting within, my grace has permeated into every cell in this vessel including bodily fluids such as saliva and semen. So everytime I deposit my semen and saliva into your brother, my grace contained in them contributes to Dean’s enhanced ability.” 

“CAS!” Dean shouts, his face flushing in mortification. “It is nothing to fear or worry about Dean. There won’t be any radical changes. You said this started a couple months back? Yes, that was when Dean and I started having intercourse and I have been exclusively depositing my semen into him on a fairly regular basis.” Cas continues nonchalantly, completely unaware of both the brothers dying of embarrassment. 

“Oh my God. Cas! Please stop talking.” Dean says but it is too late.

And that is how Sam learns that his macho manly-man brother is a total bottom for a dorky angel with a magical healing cock, literally. He just needs some brain bleach now to erase the image that pops into his head. 

~The End~ 


End file.
